


Look But Don't Touch

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on leave the Captain and his First Mate enjoy a night of relaxation in a discreet club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look But Don't Touch

One of the perks of being a Ravager was that they all knew a lot of bars and clubs that the usual audience was not aware of. And when the crew had an evening free, most of it spread themselves over the good spots on whichever planet they happened to be on at the moment. Captain, not being an exception, grabbed the Second in Command and went of in search of a dimly lit establishment as well.

Soon enough the Centaurian and his companion were heading into the depth of a hidden Xandarian club, known for its love of showmanship and, luckily for those involved, discretion.

Yondu led Kraglin down the row of semi-private booth, keeping a hand on the small of his back. He'd been here before and so had the other man, both occasionally gave nods of acknowledgement to familiar faces and figures.

Sitting down and making themselves comfortable Yondu looked at his companion and silently motioned to the other patrons.  
  
-Come on now, darlin’, you knew what was gonna happen when we came into this place. They want a show, and l give them one- Said the older man, pulling Kraglin closer so the other straddled his knees.

Smirking, Kraglin nodded.  
  
-I ain’t stoppin’ ya, sir.-

Yondu grinned merrily as he bounced the other a bit, keeping his hands clasped on the Ravager’s bony hips.

-Go on then, show me what’chu got there.- Prompted the man as his palms cupped Kraglin's ass.

-Certainly, sir.- The Xandarian whispered, grinding his hips against the Captain’s and angling forwards to kiss Yondu’s neck, -Enjoy yourself.-

Yondu leaned back and relishing the view. While his First Mate wasn’t conventionally beautiful (all angles and sharp ridges in that body, really), there was a sensuality to him that the Centaurian appreciated. No curves to speak of and yet the way he rolled his hips made the Ravager moan deep in his throat.

-Sounds like you’re having fun.- The younger man whispered, teeth grazing across the Centuarian’s earlobe. Kraglin trailed kisses and nipped down the Captain’s neck, loving the reactions that Yondu was making and doing his best to encourage more.

-Oh, darlin’, you do know how to make a man hot and bothered. - Smirked the Captain, turning his head to allow for more access. In turn his hands traveled around and under Kraglin, lifting his ass, and grinding their members together hard. - But, so do I.-

Moaning, Kraglin smiled.  
  
-Then by all means, Captain, show me.-

Yondu grunted as he slammed his lips on Kraglin’s. Lifting the man slowly he brought him down, gyrating his hips.

-Fuck!- Whimpered the Xandarian as he gripped onto Captain Yondu’s shoulders. He thrust forward, causing more friction between the two, biingt his lip to keep from moaning.

-Like that, do ya?- Breathlessly asked the Centaurian, not stopping his assault for a second.

The younger man nodded and stuttered,

-Y-Yes’ s-sir.-

One of the Captain's hands traveled to the Xandarian’s chest, slipped under the shirt and tweaked a hardening nipple. Twisting the bud between his fingers, Yondu leaned forward and mouthed at the other one.

Crying out at the hot sensation against his sensitive flesh of his chest, Kraglin arched his back.  
  
-Captain!- His eyes closed shut, as his breathing picked up.

Pinching the nipple one last time, the older man bit down on the one he was rolling around with his tongue eliciting a sharp cry from Kraglin as he felt the rough material drag across the sensitive flesh.

-Moan some more for me darlin’. Let all those people know how good you are to me- said Yondu as he slowed down his pace, focusing instead on making sure that every inch of his hard cock touched the other man’s as he slid Kraglin back and forth on his lap. Spreading his knees a bit, The Centaurian made sure to have his lover open his legs wider, planting him even firmer on the hot cock straining his pants.

Kraglin felt his face heat up as he blushed severely.

-Please s-sir- He moaned, fingers digging harder into the Captain’s shoulder at the intense pleasure.

-Mm, please what?- Asked Yondu as he kept the pace excruciatingly slow, all the while licking and biting the other’s neck. - You gotta tell me what you want, darlin’-.

-You! Please, I w-want you, I-I need you! Oh dear stars! Please, Captain Yondu!- The Xandarian cried out, begging. The younger of the two panted, grinding down on the other.  
  
-I like the sound of your voice when you say sweet things like that- chuckled the man, finally relenting and thrusting up hard and fast. Freeing one hand, he brought it to Kraglin's mouth, making him lick the offered fingers before yanking them out and shoving his hand into the back of other's pants and probing his entrance, curling the fingers slightly to reach the good spot.

Kraglin gasped loudly at the feeling of intense pleasure, that made him shake. He buried his face into Yondu’s neck, hiding the blush that graced his face as he couldn’t stop from moaning.

Moving his fingers in sync with bucking his hips, Yondu drew Kraglin in for a kiss. Rubbing hard at the bundle of nerves inside his lover's channel, he bit the man’s lip and swallowed the moan of release as the Ravager’s Second in Command went taunt on his lap, only letting out slight shudders as his cum stained the inside of the leather pants.

-Damn, Captain.- Whispered the Xandarian, kissing Yondu’s neck.

The man smiled at the gesture and removed his hands from Kraglin’s skin,

-How about you take care of me now, huh darlin’?- Asked he, slightly pushing at the other's shoulders.

Kraglin smirked,

-What would ya like, sir?-

-I’m sure you’ve got an idea- Said Yondu, pushing him on the floor and between his knees, right before the tented pants.

-I might have an idea.- Said Kraglin, as he undid Captain Yondu’s belt. Smiling, he leaned forward and took the other’s semi-hard member in his mouth, bobbing his head.

-Ah damn, love that mouth of yours, boy.- Groaned the man as he buried his fingers in the strip of hair on Kraglin’s head, spreading his legs to give him more room and tilting his head back on the seat.

Warm, wet heat surrounded Yondu’s cock, with just a hint of sharp teeth and the softest tongue this side of the galaxy. Bucking his hips in a rolling motion, he enjoyed the press of the head against the back of Kraglin’s throat, felt him shudder with the remains of the gag reflex that’s been fucked out of him through the long years of their encounters.

The Centaurian felt his cock slip deeper and moaned, unconcerned with appraising looks being thrown their way by the other patrons of the club. Curling his body forward, and almost covering Kraglin, he made sure to be buried as deep as his cock would go, pressing the man’s head close to his groin, and listened to the choked noises the other made as he gulped down Yondu’s cum.

-There's a good boy- Silently laughed the man as he allowed Kraglin to pull off and take a deep breath. Yondu reached a hand down and wiped off a few tears that made their way down the other's face. - Don't you let others near that mouth.- Jokingly warned he.

Kraglin smiled, flashing a row of sharp teeth in return.  



End file.
